


the dreams turn alive

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, i need his name to be felix holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Matteo meets the boy he first saw in the hallway on Monday





	the dreams turn alive

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in German first, you can find that version on my tumblr
> 
> [@julian-dahl](http://julian-dahl.tumblr.com/post/183442267363/english-version-on-ao3-donnerstagmorgen-und-matteo)
> 
> I needed to write this because I need beanie boy's name to be Felix. So here you go. This is how I want them to meet. DRUCK make it happen pls and thanks

Thursday morning and there’s a million things Matteo would rather do than chemistry — which maybe has something to do with the fact that this is one of the few classes that he doesn’t have together with Jonas.

He doesn’t even care enough to take his things out of his backpack as soon as he sits down before he crosses his arms on his desk and puts his head down on them.

Matteo hears the other students come in and them talking to each other but he doesn’t feel like talking to anyone or even seem alive.

Not even when Mr Grünewald comes in does Matteo move. “There’s a new student in your class starting from today. This is Felix. Felix, do you want to introduce yourself quickly?” Grünewald announces and curiosity makes Matteo look up after all; it’s the middle of the year so it’s weird timing for someone to start at a new school.

Matteo’s heart unexpectedly somersaults when he meets Felix’ gaze. It’s him; the guy he saw in the hallway on Monday. Matteo looks away quickly and pulls his hood deep into his face. His cheeks feel warm and his heart is racing.

“No, thanks,” says Felix quietly, answering Grünewald’s question. Some people chuckle.

Grünewald clears his throat, “Well. Sit down then. There’s a spot over there next to Matteo. Matteo please help him if he has any questions.”

Matteo scoots farther down his chair. This can’t be real.

“Hey,” Felix says when he sits down next to Matteo. Matteo just nods back at him in greeting but feels like an asshole a moment later. “Hey dude.” Despite Grünewald having introduced them to each other indirectly already, Matteo adds, “I’m Matteo.”

“Felix,” He repeats, obviously just as unsure as Matteo about how to act in this situation.

They look at each other and a moment later, Matteo starts grinning and so does Felix, dispelling the bit of awkwardness that built up between them.

And- _dimples_. Shit.

To distract himself, Matteo says, “I so don’t wanna do this right now.”

“Same. Is he good for anything?” Felix inclines his head in Gründewald’s direction.

Matteo shrugs. “He’s alright. It never gets boring with him.”

“My chemistry teacher at my old school was the worst. I hope you’re right.”

Matteo can’t help but ask curiously, “How come you changed schools in the middle of the year? This close to the Abitur?”

“We moved. I didn’t really have another choice,” replies Felix, seemingly deep in thought.

“From where?” Matteo asks and he can’t explain why he wants to know everything about Felix.

Felix hesitates before he answers, “Frankfurt. But it’s whatever. Should we pay attention? If we don’t I’ll be even more confused.”

Felix laughed but Matteo still felt like he was being rejected. He turns around so he’s properly facing the front of the classroom, frowning. He hates feeling this way — exactly like he always did when hanging out with Jonas when he was still dating Hanna.

Matteo can barely focus on anything Grünewald says. He’s much too aware of how close Felix is.

“Hey Matteo?” Felix nudges him with his elbow. “What are you doing after this?”

“Uh, English?” Matteo answers in confusion.

Felix grins. Dimples, dimples, dimples. _Fuck_. “Or…” He made the universal gesture that indicated smoking. “You wanna?”

Matteo can’t help but grin back at him. “I like the way you think.”

“Awesome. And now, can you explain to me what the fuck Grünewald is talking about? I have absolutely no clue.”

Matteo covers his mouth to hide his laugh. “Uh, no idea, dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it in the comments <3


End file.
